


Whumptober Day 11 Defiance

by LilDevyl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Nightmares and Defiance, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober Day 10, Whumptober Day 11 PSYCH 101, Whumptober day 11, combination - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: Nora Weird finds herself in Spring Grove Asylum, thanks to Darkiplier.  Now, she’s wondering if all that she’s known was actually real or if this is truly all in her head?
Relationships: None
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950565





	Whumptober Day 11 Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Guest Starring: WeirdMixOfWeirdness (Tumblr) as Nora Weird (OC).
> 
> Combination of Whumptober Day 10 Nightmares and Whumptober Day 11 Defiance.  
> Enjoy the Story!

**(Spring Grove Asylum Room 404)**

“This is Session #20 recorded by Dr. Henrik von Shcneeplestein. Patient #19316, Nora Weird, has experienced hallucinations of a “Dark Entity.” Nora has revealed the identity of the “Dark Entity” after weeks of non-verbal interaction, as quoted, 'Darkiplier.' Is this correct?”

“We’ve been through this already! Why am I still here?” Nora shouted.

“You know why you’re still here, Nora,” Henrik said.

“Am I the only one whose IQ is higher than this room’s temperature? Where’s my Dad?! I want to go home!”

“Nora, you’re father came to pick you up a couple of weeks ago. But you acted as if you’ve never seen him before.” Henrik tried to reason.

“That wasn’t my father! My father is Author Marcus Fischbach! He’s a famous author! Now, where is he?!

“Nora, I think you’re confused here. The Author was a character that the actor Mark Iplier played in a mini-series called  _ Danger In Fiction. _ His brother, Edward Fischbach a game developer, designed a game based on this.”

“No. This - this isn’t true.”

“Nora, I want to go over something that you repeatedly keep bringing up and that’s the fact that you think the “Character” that Mr. Iplier and Mr. McLoughlin play are real. That you, yourself believe to be a quote, “an Alter Ego” end quote. Why do you believe this?”

“Because it’s true! You’re on as well Schneep!”

“I can assure you that I am no. Here’s a photo of Mr. McLoughlin, the voice actor. As you can see there is no resemblance between him and me.”

“This - this isn’t him! This can’t be Sean “JackSepticeye” Mcloughlin.”

“I assure it is. What’s wrong?”

“My - my file. It’s blank. How can this be the case? Who - who are you?!”

“Don’t worry  **Nora. I’m a Doctor.”**

Nora ran out of the room and down the hallway of the Ward like a bat out of hell. Going this way and that way.

“Exit! Where’s an exit?! No! Get out of my head!! Get out of my head!!!” Nora screamed.

Her vision became blurry but she continued to run. The grass crunched under her feet as she ran for life toward her father’s cabin. The wards there would keep her safe! Dark couldn’t do anything to her while on the property of the Cabin. Her footsteps echoed on the linoleum tile floor of the hospital’s hallway. The trees grew closer and closer together but she knew these woods like the back of her hand. An “Exit Sign” appeared in her sight and Nora skitted as she rounded the corner. More and more creatures were right on her tail.

**“Hahahaha! If you leave the House of Madness. I will find you, Nora. I will bring you back. And I will break you, even more, Nora!”** Dakriplier’s voice rang in Nora’s ear.

“Then you better be ready to catch me then!”


End file.
